criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad L. Coleman
|yearsactive = 1992-present }} Chad L. Coleman is an American film, television, and voice actor best known for his roles in The Wire and The Walking Dead. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Coleman portrayed sadomasochistic abductor, rapist, and killer Malcolm Ford in the Season Seven episode "The Company". Filmography *The Expanse (2015-2018) as Colonel Frederick Lucius Johnson (17 episodes) *The Orville (2017) as Klyden (5 episodes) *Michael Jackson: Searching for Neverland (2017) as Bill Whitfield *The Black Ghiandola (2017) as Tanner Alonso *The Goldbergs (2017) - Leon Schmion (credited as Chad Coleman) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2010-2017) as Z (4 episodes) *Arrow (2016) as Tobias Church (4 episodes) *Freakish (2016) as Coach (4 episodes) *Roots (2016) as Mingo *Family Guy (2013) as African Gunman (2 episodes, voice) *The Walking Dead (2012-2015) as Tyreese Williams (29 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003-2014) as A.J. Martin/Prison Warden (voice) *Crazy Little Thing Called... 'Ships (2014) as Mr. Anders (credited as Chad Coleman) *Habeas Corpus (2013) as Ray Jr. *I Hate My Teenage Daughter (2011-2013) as Gary (13 episodes) *Cinemanovels (2013) as Parking Cop (credited as Chad Coleman) *Cult (2013) as True Believer #4 (credited as Chad Coleman) *Life, Love, Soul (2012) as Earl Grant (credited as Chad Coleman) *Shattered Pitch (2012) as Sammy (credited as Chad Coleman) *Burn Notice (2012) as Brady Pressman *Electric City (2012) as Manny (20 episodes, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *Criminal Minds - "The Company" (2012) TV episode - Malcolm Ford *Life, Love, Soul (2012) as Earl Grant (credited as Chad Coleman) *Buzz Aldrin, hvor ble det av deg i alt mylderet? (2011) as Carl (3 episodes, credited as Chad Coleman) *Horrible Bosses (2011) as Bartender *Good Man (2011) as Good Man (short, credited as Chad Coleman) *The Green Hornet (2011) as Chili (credited as Chad Coleman) *The Good Wife (2010) as Carter Wright *Lie to Me (2010) as Darryl *In Plain Sight (2010) as Ricky Dupree/Ricky Dumont (credited as Chad Coleman) *Left 4 Dead 2 (2009) as Coach (video game, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony (2009) as K109 The Studio Imaging (video game, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *The Forgotten (2009) as Ray Perkins (credited as Chad Coleman) *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009) as Queeg (2 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Kevin Landau *Boldly Going Nowhere (2009) as Cobalt *Life on Mars (2008) as Suede *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) as K109 The Studio Imaging (video game, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *New Amsterdam (2008) as Lt. Bobby Graham (TV miniseries) *The Wire (2004-2008) as Dennis "Cutty" Wise (26 episodes) *Wifey (2007) as Parnell (credited as Chad Coleman) *Bully (2006) as Officer Williams (video game, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *Confessions (2006) as Darius (credited as Chad Coleman) *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) as Booker (video game, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *The Warriors (2005) as The Police (video game, voice, credited as Chad Coleman) *Carlito's Way: Rise to Power (2005) as Clyde (video, credited as Chad Coleman) *Independent Lens (2005) as El (documentary, credited as Chad Coleman) *Numb3rs (2005) as Williams *Brother to Brother (2004) as El (credited as Chad Coleman) *Hack (2003) as Lafonso (2 episodes, credited as Chad Coleman) *Guiding Light (2003) as Moses (credited as Chad Coleman) *The End of the Bar (2002) as Dr. Scott Rosen (credited as Chad Coleman) *Monday Night Mayhem (2002) as O.J. Simpson (credited as Chad Coleman) *Third Watch (1999-2001) as Lamar/Grissom (2 episodes) *Revolution #9 (2001) as Night Nurse (credited as Chad Coleman) *Saturn (1999) as Orderly (credited as Chad Coleman) *New York Undercover (1994-1996) as Shoop/Kevin Gray (2 episodes) *Law & Order (1994-1995) as Weiner/Henry (2 episodes) *New York Cop (1993) as Iceman (credited as Chad Coleman) *Here and Now (1992) as Roland (credited as Chad Coleman) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs